Under the Moonlight
by lostinmysticfalls
Summary: Takes place after 2x16. Caroline thought she would never see Tyler again but what happens when he shows up unexpectedly? Will she let him walk away for good or let herself be overcome by what she's feeling? One-Shot. Tyler Lockwood/Caroline Forbes.


**A/N: I finally got around to writing this T/C one-shot! I'm very excited for the show's final episodes and I absolutely cannot wait for Tyler's return (let's hope it's epic)! **

**Thanks to Neon Trees' song 'Animal' for being my inspiration for this story :) **

**Once again, credit where credit is due. All character names, etc. are the property of their respective owners. I own absolutely nothing except for a filthy imagination. **

**Story is rated M for sexual content and language. Enjoy the read! ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>~ Under the Moonlight ~<strong>

Darkness was beginning to envelop the small town of Mystic Falls. The cool breeze swept over Caroline's hair as she walked home after her heated argument with Matt. She couldn't believe what she had started, all she wanted to do was be honest with him and it had backfired in a big way. He knew the truth now but was unwilling to listen or trust her; he wanted nothing to do with her. She zipped up her jacket and continued walking as she recalled Matt's anger and disappointment when he realized what she really was.

_Maybe I don't deserve to be happy. First I pushed Tyler away now Matt hates me_

She continued walking, kicking the rocks that crossed her path. They slammed against the concrete, bouncing off from one side of the street to another. The night was ominously silent and too cold for this time of year. She knew she would probably feel scared if it weren't for the fact that she was practically the most frightening creature roaming the streets at this time of night. The wind blew small leaves into her hair and she tried to brush them off at first but then decided she couldn't care less. She walked past the path leading to the old Lockwood property and stopped for a moment, looking down at the dark wooded trail ahead. She shook her head and continued on her way home. She hadn't even taken five more steps when she abruptly halted and turned her head to look back.

_Oh what the hell_

She immediately backtracked, looked around as if she was getting ready to steal something, and made her way down the dark trail. The wind became increasingly stronger and she felt an uneasy feeling as she approached the estate. Caroline hadn't been there since Tyler's transformation. She slowly reached for the door and pushed it open. The heavy, metal gate was locked.

"He must have locked it up before he left," she said to herself.

She sat down, back against the wall and threw her head against it. It was impossible to keep hiding it for much longer. The tears began rolling down her cheeks and there was nothing she could do to stop them. She knew she had been unfair to him. Tyler had every reason to be angry and not trust her. Mason had been a father figure to him and she had kept his death a secret. She sobbed, realizing Tyler was gone and she hadn't even gotten a chance to say goodbye.

_You help your friend. That's what you do._

She laughed, recalling her own words to Tyler that night.

"Who am I to talk about helping friends? I didn't even have the courage to be honest with him. I know you can't hear me now, Tyler, but I'm sorry. For everything." She spoke aloud. Trying to control her tears.

After minutes of airing out her feelings and regretting her past actions, her crying finally ceased and she wiped off her tears as she picked herself up and made her way out of the property. She stopped when she heard a rustle in the leaves. She had a feeling someone or something was out there. Standing perfectly still, she stopped breathing for a moment. The rustling ceased. Caroline remained there for a few moments and looked around before continuing on her way. She could've sworn she saw a dark figure standing by one of the trees, but it disappeared at the blink of an eye. She stopped dead on her tracks, again.

"Who's there?" she asked. Swallowing hard, hoping she had imagined it all.

"Hello?" she asked once again, her voice a little more shaky than before.

"Trust me, I'm not easy prey so I would think twice before doing anything stupid," her voice a bit more controlled and stern.

Just then, a small rabbit ran across, sweeping past her feet and she jumped back in surprised. She breathed a sigh of relief and shook her head, feeling silly for even thinking someone was out to get her.

"Wow. You are losing it Caroline," she laughed at herself. Small raindrops began falling on her head and she pulled on the hood of her jacket over her hair. She hurried out of the woods and made her way back home.

**~%~%~%~%~**

The next few nights were like the first on replay. She continued the same pattern night after night; she needed Tyler to come back so she could have another opportunity to patch things up with him. They both had done things that were unfair to the other, but she knew there was a way to fix it. The Lockwood property became her safe haven. Sitting there in silence and reminiscing of her time with him gave her comfort. Every night, she would come by and wished that due to some miracle Tyler would be inside, waiting for her. And night after night that didn't happen. She couldn't explain what she was feeling. It was regret, anger, sadness, desire, and lust; it was all in turmoil.

It was a Friday night and the moon was shining in the sky like a giant fireball ready to explode. It wasn't quite full just yet but it still sent shivers running down her back. As she passed the now familiar, tall trees that led to the property, she made her way down the stairs and noticed the lock on the metal gate was gone. Her eyes widened with excitement and at the same time with fear of whom she would find inside. She had been hoping to find it this way for the past few days, hoping Tyler would be there, waiting. Her feet barely lifted off the ground as she tried to be as quiet as possible. She held her breath as she stepped inside. The moonlight seeped through the walls' crevices; just enough for her to notice no one was there. Caroline walked around, inspecting everything twice but she knew she was alone. She sat in darkness for what seemed like hours, before letting out a sigh of disappointment and stepping out into the night. The wind was beginning to pick up, moving the clouds in the sky at a quick pace. She took her cell phone out of her pocket and checked the time.

"2:30" she muttered.

"I hope my mom hasn't notice I'm not home." She wrinkled her nose at the thought of her mother interrogating her on her whereabouts.

Just as she was about to put the cell phone back in her pocket, a restricted number popped up on the screen. She thought of ignoring it, but she had a feeling something was going on.

"Hello?" She answered quietly.

There was a long pause before the voice on the other side replied.

"Hi." He said, in a low voice that was barely audible.

She swallowed hard. Not knowing exactly what to say. She knew it was him. There was no mistaking Tyler's voice. Her lips formed a gentle smile and her mind ran wild with thoughts of why he had called.

"Tyler? Where are you?" She felt her voice tremble as the words left her mouth.

She heard a click and in an instant he was gone again.

"Tyler?" She said, hoping he was still there.

The wind whistled through the leaves of the trees and the moonlight illuminated her like a spotlight on a stage. Her eyes widened and she froze in place as she heard crackling in the ground behind her. A familiar scent reached her nose and her heart began pounding faster than ever before. She could hear the footsteps approaching her, getting closer with every breath she took.

"I'm right here" He responded, leaning in to whisper in her ear.

The brief contact of his lips on her hair sent goosebumps all over her body. The ability to react or move had been stripped from her. She stood there, eyes wide, and hands clutched around her phone. She watched him out of the corner of her eye as he stepped around her until he was standing right in front of her. He looked absolutely gorgeous; he hadn't changed a bit. Everything she'd ever thought of saying to him was wiped from her mind. She could only think of one thing at the moment and it was taking over her. It took a lot of self-control for her not to rip off the clothes on his body and throw him down to the ground. The sight of him was all it took to make her feel like an animal in heat. He lifted his arm and brushed her cheek with the back of his hand. Caroline closed her eyes for a moment, basking in the radiating heat coming from his skin.

"You're even more beautiful than I remembered." He said quietly.

She squinted her eyes, a little taken aback by his words.

"You think I'm beautiful?" she finally spoke.

He lifted the corner of his mouth in a half-smile. He had been gone for weeks and Caroline didn't know where he had been or why he was back. Her mind was running rampant with possibilities and reasons. Yet, here he was, standing in front of her in the middle of the night, not explaining what he was doing back in Mystic Falls but telling her she was beautiful. She didn't know what to think. She gained control of her sense and her expression suddenly turned to that of suspicion.

"I don't believe you. There has to be a motive for your return."

She looked around at her surroundings. Eyeing every direction possible, thinking that maybe some of his werewolf friends had also tagged along. The possibility that this could be some kind of sick joke didn't escape her thoughts.

"Is this how you're planning on killing us? One by one? I suppose I'm the first one on your list for what I did." She raised her voice.

"Or didn't do, for that matter." She corrected herself.

"What? What are you talking about, Caroline?" he asked confused.

"Tyler. Don't play games with me." She walked a few feet away from him before turning to face him again.

"You've been gone for a while and I'm suppose to believe you're back in town just because you missed being here?"

"Caroline, I've been gone because I was trying to learn more about the new _person_ I've become. And I came back because..." He paused, running his fingers through his dark hair. He looked a bit nervous, fidgeting, trying to find an explanation.

"Because..." she motioned him to continue, an annoyed tone in her voice.

"I came back because I missed you." He replied, pursing his lips.

"Do you really expect me to believe that lame excuse?" Caroline was unhappy. She was convinced Tyler wasn't being honest with her.

"I can't tell you anything else because that's the truth."

He approached her, trying to get a hold of her arms. She retracted further, fighting the urge she had to just run into his arms and believe everything he was saying.

"I should go home now," she said, walking swiftly by him.

"That's it? You're just gonna let it all go. Do you really think I came back to hurt you?" he asked, frustrated by her actions.

She stopped and turned around. The wind blew strands of hair over her face. He walked over to her carefully, afraid that if he was too brisk she would run away scared. It was impossible not to admire her beauty and the seductive sparkle in her eyes. She looked innocent and fragile but her bedroom eyes were impossible to resist. He stood there trying to memorize every feature of her face. She looked down sheepishly as if uncomfortable by the attention he was giving her. He took one hand and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"I've been here a few days." He paused before continuing. "I've seen you visiting this place night after night."

Her big blue eyes shot up at him as he leaned in closer to her face.

"I heard you crying." He paused.

"I heard everything." He finally admitted.

She pushed him away, embarrassed by his revelation. Her eyes were glazed over with imminent tears.

"Why did you just stand there and listen if you knew how much I needed you?" She demanded.

"I guess I didn't know what to say." Tyler felt ashamed for not providing her with comfort during those nights.

"I swear Caroline. You are the only reason I came back." He said, cupping her face.

"Please don't hold it against me, I need you just as much as you need me."

"Tell me you're not lying." She whispered.

"I'm not lying, I swear." He said softly.

He inched himself closer and closer to her face. His lips hovered over hers, her mouth watered with anticipation and she could feel the chemicals in her body reacting to his touch. Their mouths finally crashed into each other and she devoured him, savoring every lick of his tongue, every brush of his lips against hers. She ran her hand through his hair and grasped on to it as they kissed with desperation. Pausing only briefly to breath. She slipped his jacket off, letting it fall to the ground.

He held her face once again and looked intensely into her eyes. She could see them saturated with want.

"You have no idea, how many sleepless nights I've had thinking about you. How many times I've fantasizes about..." his voice trailed off. He licked his lips and gulped.

Caroline felt her body responding to his words. She felt her center pulsing without control and the heat between her legs was intensifying with every dirty thought those last words produced.

"Then what are you waiting for?" she asked, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest.

She pushed him up against a tree and pressed her lips against his again. She bit them lightly as he ran his hands across her back and down her thighs. They were both beginning to breath heavily. Tyler ran his lips along her ear, expelling warm breath into it. He moved his mouth across her collarbone, gently sucking and biting her neck. She closed her eyes and moaned in delight.

"I thought I was the vampire." she said with a chuckle.

A grin split across his face, before turning her around. His back was still against the tree and she swayed her hips around, pressing her ass against his hardness. She could feel it growing underneath his jeans. He lifted up her skirt to get a good look at what he had been missing and bit his lower lip before taking a deep breath.

"You are so fucking perfect." He muttered as he grasped her hips and pressed himself up against her.

She leaned her head back against his chest and tilted it upwards to kiss him again. His hands ran all along her sides until he reached her breast, massaging them delicately. His hands felt so good on her body and she was growing impatient. He finally grabbed the edge if her shirt and lifted it up. He quickly unclipped her bra and threw it to the side. She continued to rub herself up and down on him and arched her back when she felt his hands on her bare skin. His fingers were so warm but her nipples still grew stiff at their touch. He kissed her neck as he lightly pinched them with his thumb and index finger.

"Oh, Tyler. I've been wanting this for so long." She groaned.

He kept one hand on her breast and ran the other one down her stomach, lightly teasing her below the belly button. His fervent touch set her skin ablaze. She put both hands behind her and unzipped his jeans. It was difficult for her to get a hold of him without seeing but she succeeded in pulling out his cock and did her best to get a good grasp on it. His fingers slipped underneath her panties and he quickly found her little nub. It was pounding with desire. He rubbed it gently until she was whimpering in his arms. She pumped him with force and he moaned in her ear. Her lips parted and she began breathing heavy as he continued to pleasure her. He reached down deeper until he found her opening.

"Can I?" He asked before continuing.

"Uh huh Mmmmmm" she nodded.

He carefully slipped two fingers inside. He felt her wetness and was pleased to see just how turned on she was. He began an in and out motion with his fingers, continuing to rub her clit with his thumb. And she began to pump his cock even harder than before. They were both enjoying each other's pleasure. Her body began convulsing, getting ready to reach that peak.

"Just like that... Right there... Uh, yeah don't stop, Ty." She whimpered.

He did as she asked until he felt the warm liquid drench his fingers. She laughed as relief washed over her. And he slipped out his fingers and cleaned them off.

"That was amazing." She said as she turned around. She placed her hand on him again, rubbing the head with her thumb. He closed his eyes, indulging in her touch.

"This is exactly what I've been dreaming about this whole time." He said.

"Just this?" she asked. His eyes snapped open.

"Well. Not _just _this. My mind's a pretty dirty place." He replied.

"So is mine." She whispered into his ear.

A smirk spread across his face as they quickly got rid of their last pieces of clothing. He grabbed her from behind and pressed her against his chest. She leaned over, grabbing a hold of the trunk of a tree as he spread her legs apart. He stroked his cock a few times before guiding it inside her. Caroline closed her eyes and tensed up before relaxing as she felt him gently pushing himself inside her. She backed herself up against him, rotating her hips in a circular motion, as he placed his hands over her ass. They were like animals driven only by instinct. She looked back at him, asking him to go faster. He moaned with every thrust and their bodies began to moisten with perspiration. Tyler pulled her back up and turned her around. Kissing her passionately and lightly biting her lower lip. He laid her on the floor, on top of their clothes, and glided inside her once again.

"I couldn't ask for a better view." He said looking down at her nude body.

He held on to her heels as he pushed in and out. She closed her eyes, enjoying the feel of his cock driving into her over and over again. They rolled around on the ground, loving every minute of ecstasy, switching positions every chance they got. She finally climbed on top of him and held his hands over his head.

"It's your turn." She said, lifting and lowering her hips in a rapid, continuous motion.

"I don't think you're gonna have to work on it for long." He replied, breathless.

She smiled and continued riding his cock faster and faster. Tyler wasn't kidding, after a few minutes his body began tensing up until finally he could no longer hold it in and released his load inside her. She felt the hot fluid run down her walls. His heart was pounding at an alarming rate and they were both sweating. They got dressed after a few minutes. The wind blew on their faces; it no longer felt cold but instead felt rewarding and it cooled them off quickly.

Caroline looked at Tyler and they both smiled at each other as they stood up. She still couldn't believe that had just happened. All they could do was smile like idiots as they picked up their belongings. He winked at her as he put on his jacket.

"So... Now what?" she asked.

"Now, it's just you and me, and I won't let anything or anyone get between us. I promise." He replied.

He extended his hand and he placed hers on top of it. She smiled as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. There was a hint of sunlight in the horizon and with it, the beginning of a new day.

**~%~%~%~%~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm sure I'll whip up a new chapter story when the season ends. Lord knows I'm gonna have to do something over the summer in order to not lose my mind!**

**Reviews are much appreciated! Thanks! :)**


End file.
